Not There Anymore
by PeaceLoveandWar67
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore. She knew from the beginning that her husband was cheating. And she was getting sick and tired of it.
1. Chapter 1

So this was inspired by SoManyWords's latest one shot! So all credit goes to her! I hate it when I copied people's work, so if I did, then I'm so sorry!

Warning: Tears and OOC may be involved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

And did anyone happen to see the promo? If so then I have one thing to say...

**CLARE, WHAT HAVE THE WRITERS DONE TO YOU.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Clare Diane <em><strong>Goldsworthy <strong>_couldn't take it anymore.

She held the divorce papers in her hands. She looked at them with tears flowing down her cheeks.

She knew from the beginning that her husband was cheating.

The way he'd always came home late, the way his clothes always smelled like another woman's perfume, the way he doesn't say 'I love you too'… Clare always recognized it.

And she was getting sick and tired of it.

Of course, she didn't believe it at first, but it became more frequent.

Then _their_ best friend told her EVERYTHING.

***A few months ago*******

**Adam had called Clare the day before to meet him at the Dot. She had no idea what was going on, but he said it was urgent. Right now, they were currently sitting at a table near the window. They were both holding a cup of coffee. Adam kept looking at Clare with a worried look, while she kept looking around. Clare grew tired of his look, so she sat her coffee down on the table and faced him.**

"**Ok, Adam, what's going on?" she asked impatiently. Adam sighed.**

"**Clare… do you think Eli has been acting strange lately?" he asked.**

**She looked at him oddly. Yes, Eli has been acting odd for the last few weeks. He was never usually that way. Eli would always hug her and kiss her cheek when he came home. He would always cuddle with her in bed and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.**

**Lately, Eli had been coming home late. Usually around midnight or two a.m.**

**Every time Clare went to sleep, the space next to her was empty.**

**And every time he did came home, Clare could smell the fragrance of another woman's perfume in her sleep.**

**It all lead to questions.**

**The most important one of all was…**

_**Was he cheating on her?**_

**Clare finally snapped back to reality and said, "Yeah… why?"**

**Adam did a face palm for a moment before leaning back a little before saying, "I'm not sure if you're going to believe me if I tell you this."**

_**No, **_**Clare thought. **_**Adam, please tell me you're going to say something different.**_

"**Try me," Clare said with a cracked voice.**

**He took one more final sigh before saying, "Eli… has been having an affair… with you."**

_**NO.**_

"**You're kidding… right?" Clare asked with tears in her eyes.**

"**I'm not…" he said with disappointment in his voice. "There's this girl at work… Eli tried to ignore it at first, but his stupid and idiotic self gave in."**

**Clare could not believe what she was hearing.**

"**No… you're lying!" She yelled.**

"**I'm not lying!"**

"**You know what, forget it!" she yelled as she got up, grabbed her stuff, and walked out of the Dot, refusing to look back.**

***PRESENT DAY*******

Adam was right all along.

She was stupid constantly giving Eli chances.

But this time, she's not going to.

Instead, she's leaving.

And she's not coming back.

Clare got up from the couch and headed to their room… well it was officially his room now. She put the papers on the nightstand, grabbed a suitcase that was under the bed, and started packing her things. After her things were packed, Clare took out her cell phone and dialed the number of her friend. A few rings later, she picked up.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hey, Alli," Clare said with a sad voice.

It was true. Clare and Alli resettled their differences after the Jake incident. They both went to college at Toronto University, but Alli left in their third year to attend the University of California, Los Angeles. Clare stayed, but they promised that they keep in touch.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Alli asked with worried in her voice.

"I'm coming to LA. Is it ok if I stay with you?" Clare asked with hope.

"That's fine, but why all of a sudden do you need to come here?"

"It's Eli… he cheated, and I just need to get away from this place."

"Oh, Clare… when are you leaving?"

Clare sighed before saying, "I'm heading to the airport in a few minutes. I should be there tonight."

Alli was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Ok, see you tonight."

"Ok… bye," Clare said before hanging up. She looked around before taking her suitcase and headed downstairs. She went over to the counter and wrote a note on a piece of paper. Clare's heart was breaking, but she knew it was for the best. Clare walked out of the house and headed towards the taxi that she had called a half hour ago. The taxi driver put her suitcase in the, and Clare got in and told him the directions to the airport.

**An hour later…**

Eli knew it was wrong.

Clare meant everything to the world to him.

But then his co-worker, Joanne, came in.

And his stupid self fell for her.

He didn't realize that it would hurt Clare, until Joanne found out.

He went to her house and knocked on the door. It opened and there stood Joanne with teary eyes.

"Joanne, babe, what's wrong?" Eli asked. He tried to wipe the tears away from her face, but she slapped his hand away. Eli looked at her confused.

"YOU LIED TO ME," she said with a cracked voice.

**CRAP.**

"You left your phone here. I went through your voicemail. I heard one from you friend Adam. He said something about being an asshole about CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE. Why did you tell me that you weren't married? Not only am I hurt, but maybe your wife is, too! I'm not one of those whores, and I'm pretty sure Clare knew from the very beginning!" she yelled.

Eli couldn't believe it. He ruined everything.

"Joanne, I'm sorry," he said.

"How about you tell that to your wife!" she exclaimed before throwing his phone at him and slamming the door in his face.

Eli quickly got into his car and drove home. He got out and ran inside, hoping Clare was home.

"Clare?" He yelled.

Silence.

"Clare!" He yelled louder.

Eli was close to crying. He ran upstairs to their room, only to see that her stuff is gone. He saw something on the nightstand. He walked over to it and saw divorce papers sitting there.

Her signature was there.

He took it into his hands and ripped it apart. He ran back downstairs and was about to go ballistic, until he saw a note with his name on it on the counter.

_NO._

Eli grabbed it off the counter and began reading it.

_Dear Eli,_

_Why? Why would you do this to me? Do you realize how much you hurt me? I bet you didn't even realize that I was sad when you weren't on my side. I miss having you going to sleep with me. I miss seeing you coming home from work. I just miss everything. It's like you don't know I exist anymore…_

_Adam told me everything a few months ago. I didn't believe him at first, but then it became frequent. It killed me, Eli. I even smelled the perfume on your clothes. I kept giving you chances, but this time, you're not getting another one._

_I'm leaving, Eli._

_And I'm not coming back._

_I love you…_

_But I'm not sure if love me back._

_-Clare_

Eli was crying now. The love of his life had left him.

That night, he couldn't sleep.

He felt emptiness on the other side of the bed.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her body, but he couldn't.

She wasn't there anymore.

**Meanwhile…**

While Eli was at home that night, Clare landed in LA and saw Alli waiting for her.

She wasn't sure if she could call him, but she'll decide later.

Alli drove home, while Clare thought about every single memory she and Eli had.

Once they got to Alli's house, Clare went straight to bed.

A part of her felt empty.

Her happiness left her, and sadness replaced it.

She wanted to feel his warm body, see those green eyes, kiss those beautiful lips, and whisper 'I love you' before sleep.

But she can't do that anymore.

She had left him.

* * *

><p>Super sorry if I copied it andor it was crappy!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

I listened to you guys! Here's chapter 2! Sorry it's short!

Warning: Tears and OOC may be involved.

Disclaimer: I do not own a show called Degrassi!

READ ON!

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

_**2 years later...**__**  
><strong>_  
>Two years.<p>

Two years since they last saw each other. Two years since that awful moment.

Two fucking years.

However, it's been a while since they actually slept together. His arms around her body. Her back facing his chest. Him smelling her scent before they fell asleep. Exchanging the I-Love-Yous. It's been so long.

And it could still happen...

But that beautiful moment was ruined.

He just had to cheat on her. With a girl from work.

Ever since then, they had no contact with each other. She defriended him on Facerange, removed his number on her phone, and didn't replied to his emails.

All of that changed, though.

One night, a girl named Joanne showed up on Clare and Alli's porch.

But what Clare didn't know was that's the same Joanne that Eli cheated Clare on with.

***FLASHBACK***

**It was just an ordinary night. Clare and Alli were in the living room watching reruns of The Vampire Diaries.**

**"When are the new episodes coming on?" Alli complained.**

**"Usually they show new episodes on Thursday," Clare said.**

**"It's still season two, right?"**

**"I thought it was season three..."**

**Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Clare got up and walked over to the front door. She opened it, only to see a girl about her age standing there.**

**"Hi. May I help you?" Clare asked politely.**

**"Are you Clare?" the girl asked.**

**"Umm yeah... Who are you?"**

**"I'm Joanne."**

**That name sounded oddly familiar to Clare, but it didn't ring a bell.**

**"Not to be rude, but have we met before?" Clare asked.**

**"No... But I know your friend, Eli," Joanne said.**

**Clare froze. Many thoughts were coming into her head now. She's wondering how this mysterious girl found her and how she knew Eli. Unless...**

_**It couldn't be...**_** Clare thought.**

**"You're the woman Eli cheated on me with... aren't you?" Clare asked in a bitter way. Joanne flinched.**

**"Yes... But I'm not one of those whores."**

**"How did you find me?"**

**"I called your friend, Adam. He told me where you were. I've been trying to find you for two years. I almost gave up, but then I tried reaching Adam. He was surprised about me calling him. However, he told me about you after I asked him."**

**"Well, you found me. What do you want?"**

**"Eli still loves you. Even after my encounter with him, he left my place to see if you were still home. I think it was so wrong that he cheated on you for months. You look like a great girl. I just want to know why he decided to cheat on his wife."**

**"It's ex-wife now... And I don't believe the part where you said he still loves me."**

**"Clare, who's at the door? You're missing Damon taking Elena to Atlanta!" Clare heard Alli yell from the living room. She turned her head.**

**"I'll be there in a minute, Al!" Clare yelled back. She turned her head back around so that she can face Joanne.**

**"If I were you, I would talk to him," Joanne said.**

**"Why should I? He hurt me. He ripped my heart into pieces and left me like this. He put me into a depression, and I can't face him again," Clare told her.**

**Joanne sighed before saying, "He's in desperate need to talk to you again."**

**With that being said, she took a few steps back before turning her heel and walked away. Clare stood there, thinking about him.**

**"Clare! Hurry up! I want you to see what Damon is doing to Elena!" Alli whined.**

**Clare finally snapped back to reality and closed the door. She walked back to the living room and took her spot next to Alli.**

**"What took you so long?" Alli asked.**

**"Just some neighbors that found the wrong house and needed directions," Clare lied.****  
><strong>  
><strong>*END OF FLASHBACK*<strong>

About a month later, Clare found herself back home. Alli thought that going back was not a good idea, but Clare told her that it may be a good thing. She was really uneasy about Clare's decision, but she knew that 'Clare's gotta do what she gotta do.'

Clare headed out of the airport and spotted a cab. She told the cab driver the directions of her destination. It was about a 35-minute drive, and all she could think about was facing the person she has to talk to again.

The cab finally arrived to her destination. Clare paid the cab driver, got her stuff, and made her way up the porch. Once she got to the door, she rang the doorbell. About a few minutes later, it opened and revealed to be Bullfrog.

"Clarabelle! Long time no see!" he exclaimed.

"Hey. Is he here?" she asked him.

"He's been here ever since you left him." Clare cringed at the memory. "But after Video Game Kid told me the full story, I thought that you made the right choice."

"I'm so sorry. Where is he?"

"He's in his room. I'll bring your stuff in."

Clare didn't waste any time and ran up the staircase. Once she reached the top, she walked straight to his room. She didn't bother knocking. She barged in, only to see Him on his bed looking at the photos of them. He looked up, and his depressed face turned into shock.

"Hi, Eli."

* * *

><p>-clears throat- "AND THE STORY OF US LOOKS A LOT LIKE A TRAGEDY NOW...<p>

THE END."

Lol I had to do that!

Reviews?


End file.
